Confía en mí
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry y Draco llevan ocho meses de relación, es un secreto y nadie puede saberlo, pero cometen un error.


Holiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

Este one-shot es algo que tenía que escribir.

Lo tenía en mi cabeza desde hace décadas xD -algunos meses, en realidad-. Entonces, como decía, en Facebook vi un vídeo de una Kiss Cam de una pareja gay y la posterior ovacion del publico, y tuve la idea...

Espero que les guste esta loca idea. Lean la nota final, todo es pura invención mia.

Bye...

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._ Y elegi: _Reto Temático de Septiembre "Draco &Harry"_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Confía en mí**

 _Hay un futuro si nos quedamos unidos_

 _Rendirnos nunca fue una opción._

 _(Se puede amar – Pablo Alboran)_

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó por enésima vez, si mal no contaba.

El hombre bufó saliendo del baño. Tan solo una toalla cubría su desnudez —Prometiste hacerlo.

—Hiciste trampa, Potter —contestó Draco observando cada movimiento que hacia—, no pensaba claramente en ese momento.

Harry sacó dos camisas y se las mostró a Draco, este eligió la verde oliva. Primero porque era verde y segundo porque combinaba con los ojos de su novio.

—Siempre haces, según tú, inteligentes observaciones luego del sexo, así que pensé que ese día habías aceptado porque es algo que nos conviene a ambos.

El rubio se restregó las manos en la cara un poco frustrado —No discutiré mis observaciones post orgasmo, Potter. ¿Por qué quedarnos aquí cuando podemos ir a cualquier parte del mundo?

—Porque quiero disfrutar de un sencillo partido de fútbol contigo, Draco. Quiero sentarme ahí, que el sol nos entibie y fingir que todo está bien.

Ambos se miraron comprendiéndose sin palabras.

Draco suspiró levantándose.

—Bien —aceptó a regañadientes—, vamos a ir y disfrutaremos del día sin que ningún problema interfiera —caminó hacia él y dejó la varita sobre la cama.

Harry sonrió cuando señaló la suya sobre la mesita de noche —Gracias. Además, esto es algo que nos empieza a gustar a ambos.

Draco asintió —Suena interesante, aunque aún deberás recordarme ciertas cosas que no entiendo.

Harry separó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó —Por supuesto, quiero que este día sea tranquilo. Solo nosotros.

—Solo seremos nosotros —sonrió acariciándole las caderas.

—Terminaré de vestirme y nos vamos.

—De acuerdo —Draco aceptó saliendo de la habitación. Si no se alejaba no saldrían del apartamento.

…

Llegaron veinte minutos antes de que el juego comenzara, el Emirates Stadium(1) estaba completamente lleno. Dos grandes equipos jugarían un esperado partido; Arsenal vs Chelsea(2).

—Es una suerte que conozca a ambos equipos.

—Los equipos no importan si el juego es interesante.

—No estas como la primera vez, ¿Recuerdas?

Draco frunció el ceño acomodándose en el asiento —No lo entendía. Además, tú tuviste la culpa por no haberme explicado todo antes. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

El moreno rio recordándolo —Pensé que sabías de lo que hablaba cuando te invité a ver un partido de fútbol a ese bar, tu aceptaste sabiendo a lo que íbamos.

—Potter. Esto… —señaló a su alrededor y bajó la voz— es un deporte _muggle_. Un Malfoy no debería estar aquí.

El ceño fruncido de Harry le hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras —Un Malfoy tampoco debería estar con un mestizo.

Draco no respondió.

Centró su mirada en los diversos jugadores que entraban a la cacha a prepararse.

Tenía casi veintiséis años y seguía retrasando el matrimonio que su padre tenía en mente.

Sí, tenía una jodida vida paralela al igual que Harry. Solo que el moreno tenía perfectamente claro lo que quería. Odiaba mentirle, pero no podía decirle que, en algún momento, debería casarse.

Últimamente su padre comenzaba a insistir mucho en el tema, pero Draco intentaba ser indiferente. Harry podía notarlo y aunque sabía que no se llevaba con su padre atribuía el motivo solo a lo del pasado, no al presente.

—Hey. Comienza lo bueno —Harry lo miró sonriendo.

El rubio lo miró devolviéndole una media sonrisa.

Se habían encontrado un año atrás en una cafetería muggle, cerca de donde tenía su secreto apartamento, y Draco se vio caminando hacia Potter, en un principio era así por obvias razones, sin saber porque y mucho menos sabiendo que decirle.

Un impulso estúpido para un Slytherin. Realmente estúpido si miraba su horrible pasado como "enemigos" jurados.

Pero ahí estuvo frente a él por unos largos segundos hasta que decidió sentarse.

La conversación fluyo, algo que no esperaba, tensa y muy vaga.

Draco pronto se vio solo en la mesa y aún sin saber porque se había acercado a Potter en primer momento. Se odio. Se arrepintió. Juro no hacerlo nunca más.

Pero la segunda vez, Potter se sentó frente a él.

…

—Jamás pensé que el Chelsea estuviese ganándole al Arsenal. Bueno, ha sido un excelente juego, ¿No crees, Draco?

Harry miró a su novio, pero este seguía con la mirada fija en la cancha.

Sus facciones denotaban preocupación y podría jurar que no había estado atento al juego. Ocho meses de relación, le demostraban que no estaba equivocado. Y, sí, era poco tiempo y, aunque, en Hogwarts no habían sido amigos si se había fijado mucho en él.

—Creo que sería buena idea invitar a tu padre a cenar con nosotros —comentó de repente, esos temas nunca salían a colación cuando estaban juntos. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que Malfoy padre jamás lo aceptaría—. Y estoy pensando en volver a salir con Ginny.

El moreno movió la cabeza. Draco jamás se había puesto así.

Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Se le acercó y le besó sonoramente la mejilla, eso le molestaría.

—¡Joder, Harry! —se alejó y lo miró asustado.

—Sí, como iba diciendo —se acomodó en la silla— impensable que el Chelsea le esté ganando al Arsenal.

Draco frunció el ceño, su mirada fue a parar al marcador y a la cancha vacía —Lo siento.

—¿Estas bien?

—Solo pensando. Lo siento, me concentraré en el juego.

—No importa si te concentras en el juego o no. Solo me importa que disfrutes este día, pensé que sería buena idea venir. Ambos le estamos tomando el gusto al juego, ¿No?

Draco entrelazó sus manos —Me gusta esto. Es diferente al Quidditch y…

Se vio interrumpido cuando múltiples aplausos comenzaron a resonar.

Las grandes pantallas comenzaron a enfocar parejas y estas estaban besándose.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Draco.

Harry rodó los ojos exasperado —Lo explicaron al comienzo del partido. Es una especie de juego donde las parejas deben besarse, como veras, había escuchado de esto, pero no sabía que lo harían aquí. Se llama Kiss Cam(3).

—No es entretenido. Además, ¿Cómo saben que ellos son pareja y no desconocidos?

—No lo sé. Lo saben en el momento que enfocan.

—Es absurdo —puntualizó. Miró la cámara justo cuando enfocaba a una pareja joven y estos sonriendo se besaron apasionadamente.

El entre tiempo duraba alrededor de quince minutos por lo que los besos, vergüenzas y anécdotas ajenas amenizaban todo. Draco sonreía cuando las parejas actuaban estúpidamente o simplemente no se besaban.

—Draco después del juego podríamos ir a ce…

El rubio lo miró justo cuando ambos aparecían en la gran pantalla.

Harry se interrumpió ampliando sus ojos por la sorpresa, Draco tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Eran la primera pareja del mismo sexo que enfocaban. Ambos quedaron estáticos.

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos se movió, el gentío había quedado en completo silencio, Draco sabía que Harry no haría ningún movimiento. No quería quedar como estúpido, así que se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente, una de sus manos acaricio el sedoso cabello negro mientras sentía a Harry profundizar el beso.

Estaban sin aliento. Sin poder tener la respiración suficiente para continuar por horas.

A lo lejos escucharon unos aplausos, abucheos, malas y buenas palabras.

—Draco… —susurró el moreno juntando sus frentes.

—Felices ocho meses, Potter.

…

 _Días después…_

Draco observó los narcisos que rodeaban la Mansión. Sonrió recordando el fin de semana, sentía una abrumadora sensación cuando pensaba en Harry. Algo en su estómago se revolvía; como mariposas, como si estuviera enamorado. ¿Te puedes enamorar en tan solo meses? Pensaba que no. Siempre pensó que sus relaciones se basarían en la carencia afectiva y emocional, que serían tediosas y superficiales.

Pero Potter había revolucionado todo. Cuando pensó que ya era hora de sentar cabeza con cualquier sangre pura, apareció él. Frunciendo el ceño la primera vez, sonriendo ahora. Besarlo había sido un éxtasis. Un rose de labios, tan sencillo como eso, le había provocado una erección. Joder. Joder. Sí, se sentía jodido. Porque sabía que estaba inevitablemente enamorado de Harry Potter.

Y saberlo le provocaba un vacío en el pecho porque al final tendría que elegir. Tendría que ser sincero, algo difícil, tendría que…

—¡Espero que esta mierda sea mentira! —exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Draco miró a su padre y frunció el ceño —¿De que estas hablando?

Lucius le tiró el periódico y Draco fue capaz de alcanzarlo antes de que lo golpeara. Lo desplegó y sus ojos se abrieron gradualmente.

Parpadeó.

Y la secuencia en el periódico se repitió otra vez.

.

Harry odiaba el trabajo de escritorio, pero después de un arduo caso tenía que hacerlo; quisiera o no. Bufó al darse cuenta de que le llevaría casi toda la mañana ordenarlo y redactarlo como quería.

Escuchó un golpe y luego la puerta siendo abierta sin su permiso, solo podía ser Ron.

Lo miró, pero este tan solo apretaba algo en sus manos. Algo que tiró sobre su escritorio.

El moreno estiró el papel y observó la imagen que había ahí. Eran segundos, ¿Cómo ese día le había parecido una hora?, del beso que se había dado con Draco en el estadio. Bueno, en realidad, era Draco quien se acercaba y lo besaba.

Oh, mierda. Draco.

Se levantó mirando a Ron.

—Sé que quieres una explicación, pero en este momento no puedo dártela porque necesito buscar a Draco.

—¿Draco? —preguntó con asco— ¿Desde cuando Malfoy paso a ser _Draco_? —escupió la pregunta.

—Desde el momento en que se sentó en mi mesa, en un café muggle —contestó ordenando su escritorio con la varita.

Ron frunció el ceño —¿Estas aceptado esto? —tomó el periódico y comenzó a moverlo—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Estamos hablando de Malfoy, el hurón insufrible que nos hizo la vida imposible en el colegio?

—Ron, por favor, te lo explicaré todo, pero necesito salir de aquí.

—¡Si sales por esa puerta no requeriré ninguna explicación! —sentencio furioso.

Harry se paró frente a él —No puedo elegir entre quedarme aquí contigo o ir donde sé que él puede estar. Necesito verlo, su padre debe haberlo crucificado.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y se alejó de la puerta luego de unos minutos.

Cuando cruzó la puerta pudo escuchar —Ya hiciste tu elección, Harry.

Ni siquiera se detuvo. Solo siguió por el pasillo hasta encontrar el ascensor y poder salir de ahí.

Resolvería una cosa a la vez. Draco primero, sus amigos después.

…

Cuando Harry entró en el apartamento. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos estaban alrededor de sus rodillas, estaba apoyado en la pared.

Caminó tan silencioso como pudo, pero la necesidad de saber y, quizás, consolar era más grande.

—Draco…

Profundos sentimientos desfilaron por aquellos ojos grises, pero sobre todo frialdad —Dime, Harry, ¿Te elijo a ti o una esposa y mi herencia?

Harry se arrodilló a unos pasos de él. Las últimas palabras le habían dejado un tanto confundido —Solo sigue a tu corazón.

—He seguido a mi corazón todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué te han dicho tus padres?

—Mi padre, querrás decir. Él solo me enseñó mis alternativas, realmente fue muy… —Draco frunció la boca— preciso. Dos opciones.

—No sabía que tenías que casarte. No me… no me lo dijiste, pensé que habías sido sincero todo este tiempo.

—Ese es el problema, Harry, he sido absolutamente sincero en todo esto, en nuestra relación, pero… no creí que el beso en el estadio aparecería dos días después en el Profeta. Aún no sé cómo la obtuvieron.

—Lo averiguaré.

—Eso espero.

Guardaron silencio.

Tenso. Doloroso. Definitivo. Un adiós o un comienzo.

—Mis padres. Tienen un contrato pre-matrimonial con los Parkinson. Debo… debo casarme antes de los treinta.

Harry desvió la mirada e intentó que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No creí que duraríamos tanto ni mucho menos pensé que seriamos tan… complementares.

—Nunca debiste proponerme una tercera cita si tenías que casarte.

El rubio no contestó. Sonrió un poco ante ese recuerdo.

Era cierto. La segunda vez que se vieron podría haber quedado ahí, pero sus labios ya habían propuesto otra cita. Su instinto, o cerebro, se había dormido cuando más lo necesito.

—Entonces, ¿Esto es un adiós? ¿Te casaras y ambos pretenderemos que nunca paso, aunque todo el mundo ya lo sabe?

Draco se desesperezó y se acercó a Harry abrazándolo —No, no lo es. He seguido mi corazón desde el principio, no suelo hacerlo, no va en mí como debes suponerlo. Hoy, mi padre me ha dado dos opciones y, además, me recordó todo lo que perdería al elegirte a ti, pero él no contaba con que yo, todo este tiempo, he sido perfectamente capaz de valerme por mi mismo. Así que… —se alejó mirándolo— no es una cuestión de elección, es una cuestión de sentir y lo que… _siento_ por ti, Potter, es mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado —su voz fue un susurró sincero y Harry se maravilló al leerlo tan fácilmente.

—En el fondo sabía que ocultabas algo. Ese día, en el estadio, estabas pensativo. Se lo que tu padre representa, sé que es hombre difícil y vengativo, pero él también sabe que no permitiré que te dañe.

El rubio suspiró —Él lo sabe, pero saberlo no le impidió correrme de la casa en cuanto le dije que no le haría caso. Solo tengo el apartamento y algunos galeones. Te quiero y lo que ese beso, en el estadio, provocó fue una pequeña muestra de todo lo que siento y lo que va a suceder.

Harry cortó la distancia y lo besó —Yo también te quiero. Solo confía en mí.

—Lo estoy haciendo.

* * *

.

.

.

(1) Emirates Stadium: Es el tercer mayor estadio de fútbol de Inglaterra, después de Old Trafford y Wembley, y por tanto el segundo más grande de Londres.

(2) Arsenal vs Chelsea: Ambos grandes equipos de Inglaterra. En la historia el marcador es 1 - 0, ganando el Chelsea (me deje guiar por el ultimo partido que jugaron en Enero).

(3) Kiss Cam: En ., durante algunos eventos deportivos como los partidos de baloncesto, hockey o baseball, tienen por costumbre amenizar los descansos haciendo divertidas bromas en las pantallas gigantes del estadio. Una de las más comunes es la Kiss Cam. Consiste en enfocar a parejas de entre el público que, al ritmo de una música romántica y con algunas inserciones a propósito en la pantalla, se ven forzados a darse un beso ante el resto del estadio.

Okey, se que no se hace en los partidos de fútbol, pero, bueno, es mi historia (:


End file.
